


caleidoscope

by sora_grey



Series: the bonds we share [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia-centric, Platonic Kissing, Post-Season/Series 03A, Pre-Season/Series 03B, everyone else is mentioned for like a second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's relationship with Scott was like a caleidoscope, ever changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Caleidoscope (with a _C_ ) is an acceptable spelling, so please don't say I misspelled the title. The reason why I chose this object was because I thought it represented how Lydia's relationship with Scott changed throughout the seasons. 
> 
> Takes place after 3A, but before 3B.

If someone asked Lydia Martin two years ago how she'd describe Scott McCall, she would've either a) thrown the nearest heavy object at that person's head, or b) sneer that she'd never interact with a _nobody._ But that was before Peter Hale had bitten the two of them, consequently introducing them to a terrifying new world. One where death was a constant companion, and the monsters under her bed were very real. And since McCall seemed to know about the strange events happening around Beacon Hills, she kinda had to pay attention to him.

Scott's defended her so many times since then, first from Peter, then from Derek and his former pack, and finally from the Darach. It was a scary realization, how _safe_ she felt around him, to the point that she would entrust him with her _life._ And that she wouldn't hesitate to die for him. In fact, she nearly did back at the Glen Capri.

When Deaton informed the pack that Scott was becoming a True Alpha, she was honestly worried that the former asthmatic would attempt to kill her, like Peter and Derek had done. Or God forbid, turn out like Deucalion and Kali someday. But then Deaton explained that a True Alpha didn't _need_ to kill anyone, that an Alpha like that only _existed_ due to their strength of character. And Lydia breathed easier, safe in the knowledge that Scott would never harm her, or anyone else, for that matter.

She was also amazed that she hadn't seen it before. In spite of Peter giving him the bite and Derek wanting him for his own pack, Scott never once submitted to either of them, since he was already an Alpha in his own right and had been for quite some time. He didn't have the most conventional pack, as his _betas_ consisted of a ragtag bunch of humans, werewolves, a banshee, and (briefly) an ex-kanima.

One thing that didn't escape Lydia's notice was that Scott was a tactile person. He was always placing arms around shoulders, or casually holding someone's hand, or else touching his friends in some way. He was already like that with Allison and Stiles, and lately started to do the same thing with Isaac and herself. It was as though he needed tangible proof that the four of them were unharmed and _alive._ After all the _shit_ they went through, she'd gladly give him that reassurance. 

It took her a while to grow accustomed to it though. She recalled the first time Scott kissed her cheek. He'd done it out of gratitude, after she pointed out that he was failing math and offered to tutor him. She knew that he didn't think anything of the gesture, that it was only meant to be friendly, but she found herself flinching from the contact.

He blinked at her, confused for a moment, then his chocolate-colored eyes widened in shock, quickly followed by something akin to sympathy. Something between _crap_ and _shit_ escaped his lips as he stammered out an apology. She was aware that Scott wasn't too fond of Aiden, but would never really do anything to jeopardize her relationship with the former Alpha twin.

She laughed off his concern, surprising both of them. It wasn't as weird as it should've been, especially considering what happened the last time they kissed. _It's fine, Scotty,_ she assured him. And whoa, where did _that_ come from? When did she start thinking of him as _Scotty?_

He just gave her a bemused smile, before gently squeezing her hand in thanks.

Lydia wondered about that later, calling him Scotty. While the nickname itself wasn't new, it was an unspoken rule within the pack that the only one allowed to use it was Stiles. And anyway, it kinda felt like she was addressing her kid brother. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that was who he was to her. She cared about him like a brother. 

Now if someone were to ask Lydia Martin how she'd describe Scott McCall, she would've been able to answer that person with three simple words: as _brother,_ _protector,_ and _leader._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 30th, 2013 on ff.net


End file.
